1Ch 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 Now Benjamin begat Bela his firstborn, Ashbel the second, and Aharah the third, }} : }|2| 8:2 Nohah the fourth, and Rapha the fifth. }} : }|3| 8:3 And the sons of Bela were, Addar, and Gera, and Abihud, }} : }|4| 8:4 And Abishua, and Naaman, and Ahoah, }} : }|5| 8:5 And Gera, and Shephuphan, and Huram. }} : }|6| 8:6 And these are the sons of Ehud: these are the heads of the fathers of the inhabitants of Geba, and they removed them to Manahath: }} : }|7| 8:7 And Naaman, and Ahiah, and Gera, he removed them, and begat Uzza, and Ahihud. }} : }|8| 8:8 And Shaharaim begat children in the country of Moab, after he had sent them away; Hushim and Baara were his wives. }} : }|9| 8:9 And he begat of Hodesh his wife, Jobab, and Zibia, and Mesha, and Malcham, }} : }|10| 8:10 And Jeuz, and Shachia, and Mirma. These were his sons, heads of the fathers. }} : }|11| 8:11 And of Hushim he begat Abitub, and Elpaal. }} : }|12| 8:12 The sons of Elpaal; Eber, and Misham, and Shamed, who built Ono, and Lod, with the towns thereof: }} : }|13| 8:13 Beriah also, and Shema, who were heads of the fathers of the inhabitants of Aijalon, who drove away the inhabitants of Gath: }} : }|14| 8:14 And Ahio, Shashak, and Jeremoth, }} : }|15| 8:15 And Zebadiah, and Arad, and Ader, }} : }|16| 8:16 And Michael, and Ispah, and Joha, the sons of Beriah; }} : }|17| 8:17 And Zebadiah, and Meshullam, and Hezeki, and Heber, }} : }|18| 8:18 Ishmerai also, and Jezliah, and Jobab, the sons of Elpaal; }} : }|19| 8:19 And Jakim, and Zichri, and Zabdi, }} : }|20| 8:20 And Elienai, and Zilthai, and Eliel, }} : }|21| 8:21 And Adaiah, and Beraiah, and Shimrath, the sons of Shimhi; }} : }|22| 8:22 And Ishpan, and Heber, and Eliel, }} : }|23| 8:23 And Abdon, and Zichri, and Hanan, }} : }|24| 8:24 And Hananiah, and Elam, and Antothijah, }} : }|25| 8:25 And Iphedeiah, and Penuel, the sons of Shashak; }} : }|26| 8:26 And Shamsherai, and Shehariah, and Athaliah, }} : }|27| 8:27 And Jaresiah, and Eliah, and Zichri, the sons of Jeroham. }} : }|28| 8:28 These were heads of the fathers, by their generations, chief men. These dwelt in Jerusalem. }} : }|29| 8:29 And at Gibeon dwelt the father of Gibeon; whose wife's name was Maachah: }} : }|30| 8:30 And his firstborn son Abdon, and Zur, and Kish, and Baal, and Nadab, }} : }|31| 8:31 And Gedor, and Ahio, and Zacher. }} : }|32| 8:32 And Mikloth begat Shimeah. And these also dwelt with their brethren in Jerusalem, over against them. }} : }|33| 8:33 And Ner begat Kish, and Kish begat Saul, and Saul begat Jonathan, and Malchishua, and Abinadab, and Eshbaal. }} : }|34| 8:34 And the son of Jonathan was Meribbaal; and Meribbaal begat Micah. }} : }|35| 8:35 And the sons of Micah were, Pithon, and Melech, and Tarea, and Ahaz. }} : }|36| 8:36 And Ahaz begat Jehoadah; and Jehoadah begat Alemeth, and Azmaveth, and Zimri; and Zimri begat Moza, }} : }|37| 8:37 And Moza begat Binea: Rapha was his son, Eleasah his son, Azel his son: }} : }|38| 8:38 And Azel had six sons, whose names are these, Azrikam, Bocheru, and Ishmael, and Sheariah, and Obadiah, and Hanan. All these were the sons of Azel. }} : }|39| 8:39 And the sons of Eshek his brother were, Ulam his firstborn, Jehush the second, and Eliphelet the third. }} : }|40| 8:40 And the sons of Ulam were mighty men of valour, archers, and had many sons, and sons' sons, an hundred and fifty. All these are of the sons of Benjamin. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *